25 Foolproof Ways to Annoy Harry Potter Characters
by Potterwatcher1997
Summary: View the 25 ways to annoy each Harry Potter character the most. From Harry to Voldy, we'll cover 'em all. WARNING: We are not responsible to any injuries, deaths, etc. that occur after testing these.
1. Harry Potter

**25 Fool-Proof Ways to Annoy Harry Potter Characters**

**Harry Potter**

1. Hide his glasses and paint smiley faces on the lenses

2. Tell him he has his mother's eyes every time you see him

3. Every time he talks about Voldemort, say "You must not tell lies!"

4. Dress up as a dementor for Halloween

5. Talk about how much you idolize Draco Malfoy

6. Say he should've been in Slytherin

7. Paint Hedwig green

8. Write, "I love Ron" on all of his Textbooks

9. Then show them to Ron

10. Swap his wand with a fake one

11. And then arrange a duel between him and Malfoy

12. Laugh at his face afterwards

13. Call him "Roonil Wazlib" claiming that he told Snape that that was his nickname

14. Draw a fake scar on your head and claim to be his biggest fan

15. Join Colin Creevey's "Harry Potter Fan Club"

16. Or simply create your own fan club

17. Give him a shirt that says "I 3 Umbridge!" for his birthday

18. Every time he walks into the great hall, assume a fatal position and yell "DEMENTORS!"

19. Yell "JAMES!" and hug him, then look at him closely and mutter, "Oh, never mind, it's just _you._"

20. Send him a Slytherin snow-globe for Christmas

21. Spread rumors to fellow Gryffindors that he and Millicent Bullstrode are dating

22. Heck, tell the whole school

23. Bribe a dozen house elves to act like Dobby towards Harry and follow him nonstop

24. Put on big glasses and predict his death every now and then

25. Mutter, "Psh…Ginny could've done better," To a friend when you pass him in the hallway

Author's Note

Well, this concludes the first chapter. I got this idea when I read a similar one about Bleach characters.

I hope you liked it! Of course, I'm pretty much covering all of the major characters, but still send in your requests for whom to do next. I might even do some minor characters like Crabbe and Goyle, Lavender, Seamus, etc.

Please review, it helps me get better!

-Potterwatcher


	2. Ron Weasley

**25 Fool-Proof Ways to Annoy Harry Potter Characters**

**Ron Weasley**

1. Buy him a pet weasel for his birthday

2. Constantly hum "Weasley is Our King" every time you are around him

3. Every time you see a rat when with him, yell "PETER PETTIGREW!"

4. Tell lots of "Yo mama" jokes

5. Criticize the Chudley Cannons

6. Wear tons of Tutshill Tornadoes clothing

7. Call him "Ronald the Weasel"

8. Write, "I love Harry" on all of his Textbooks

9. Then show them to Hermione—and maybe Harry, too

10. Stand back and watch as Hermione beats up Harry

11. Greet him with, "Oh, hi, um, Harry's friend!" then continue to have a long conversation with Harry, completely ignoring Ron

12. Talk about how great all of his brothers are

13. Mention your "Large manor" that you just moved into constantly

14. Then invite both Harry and Hermione—and heck, Ginny too—over to it for Christmas (while he's present, of course)

15. Congratulate Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna on how great they did at the Department of Mysteries, not once even recognizing that he was there too

16. Send him a fake love note from Madam Rosmerta

17. Then snatch it away from him and say, "Oh, wait, this is addressed to Harry Potter!"

18. Throw in some fat jokes to the Yo Mama mix

19. Every time you pass him when he's not with harry, ask him, "Hey, can I ask you something?" then pull him away from the crowd and say, "Do you know where Harry is?"

20. Constantly compliment Harry in his presence

21. Address him as "Harry's friend" "Bill's brother" or "The Weasley Boy"

22. Spell his last name "Weezly"

23. Scream "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DITCHED HARRY AND HERMIONE!" In front of them, obviously

24. Watch the awkward moment that follows and enjoy thoroughly. Maybe even add some tears for effect

25. Mutter, "Pureblood…" In a disgusted voice when near him

Author's Note

All right, you've gotta know I love writing this when I update 30 minutes after my first update.

I like Ron's better than Harry's—It was much easier to come up with.

Again, please R&R!

-Potterwatcher


	3. HIATUS!

Hey guys, Potterwatcher here.

First off, I'd like to apologize for my loooong absence. I'd like to say that I've been doing something useful, like planning all of my stories, but in truth I've just been lazy.

Anyways, school is hard, y'know? So, in order to be able to write my stories with the most amount of effort possible, I'm placing all of my stuff **on hiatus** until summer. That doesn't mean that I might not update every now and then; it's just a reminder for you guys not to expect updates from me constantly. (If you're subscribed to me or some of my other stories, you might be getting other notices like this one.)

Lastly, I'd like to thank you all for your continuous support and praise. It really makes me feel awesome.

See you during summer,

-Potter

PS: Sorry that I broke the rule about no Author's Notes as chapters. Please forgive me, all-mighty FF mods. *bows down*


End file.
